


Chrysalide

by MadJJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Français | French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJJ/pseuds/MadJJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avant de devenir les adultes que l'on connaît, ils n'étaient que des enfants, des esquisses de ce qu'ils allaient devenir.</p>
<p>Des chrysalides.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Un recueil d'OS sur les personnages d'Harry Potter durant leur premier jour à Poudlard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minerva McGonagall

La campagne anglaise défilait à toute vitesse, de jeunes collines en groupements rocheux et de vieilles bâtisses en fermes anciennes en usines de l'industrie moderne. Le ciel était couvert, ne laissant entrevoir que quelques rayons de soleil joueur sur le pelage vert des plaines. Un clocher résonna dans le lointain, comme l'écho d'une vie si proche et pourtant si étrangère à la communauté dont faisaient partie les élèves dans le train.

Minerva détacha son regard de la fenêtre en entendant une valise tomber, des cris retentirent et un rire moqueur. Devant son compartiment, deux enfants de son âge se tenaient face à face ; une fillette aux bouclettes blondes et à l'air bravache et un jeune garçon au regard sombre.

Leurs voix lui parvinrent étouffées au travers de la porte vitrée :

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Prouve-le, rétorqua la blonde, narquoise.

Le garçon tapa du pied, les poings serrés et sa tête brune penchée en avant comme s'il s’apprêtait à foncer sur la fillette.

\- Tu n'as donc rien de mieux à faire que me suivre pour me tourmenter ?  
\- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi qui me suis ? répondit-elle avec un rire amusé.

C'en était assez pour Minerva qui, avec deux frères, avait l'habitude de résoudre les conflits. Elle ouvrit la porte coulissante d'un coup sec et les deux enfants se tournèrent vers elle, surpris de voir ce petit bout de femme qui, à onze ans à peine, avait déjà un port de tête autoritaire et des nattes tressées si soigneusement qu'on aurait cru qu'elle en avait fait une discipline.

\- Un peu de calme, ça suffit !

Ils continuèrent à la regarder, interloqués, échangèrent un regard avant de revenir à la fillette de leur âge qui devait bien avoir une demi-tête de moins qu'eux.

\- Au lieu de vous chamailler, prenez plutôt cette valise...

Elle pointa le dit-objet d'un doigt impérieux.

\- ... Et apportez-la à l'intérieur.

Le doigt se tourna vers le compartiment dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse réagir, une voix plus âgée retentit.

\- Un problème ici ? Vous encombrez le couloir !

Les deux chamailleurs sursautèrent à nouveau et évitèrent craintivement le regard du préfet de Serdaigle qui les avait surpris.

Minerva quant à elle, ne fut pas le moins du monde troublée.

\- Justement, nous allions déplacer la valise de mon ami dans le compartiment. Peut-être voudriez-vous nous aider ? demanda-t-elle avec un incroyable aplomb.

Une fois la valise en place, les enfants s'assirent, et le garçon et la fillette blonde dévisagèrent Minerva qui regardait par la fenêtre comme si de rien était.

\- Et vous, vous pensez aller dans quelle maison ? Moi je sais déjà que je serai préfète, peu importe que j'atterrisse à Serpentard ou Gryffondor !

Il était étrange que Minerva McGonagall n'ai jamais voulu s'intéresser à l'art de la divination, elle qui avait toujours eu son avenir si bien en main.


	2. Merlin

Le manteau noir de la nuit tombait sur le ciel, voilant doucement les derniers rayons du soleil. Une chouette hulula au loin, s’apprêtant à se lancer en chasse. Le reste de la campagne écossaise s’endormait tandis qu’un tout autre oiseau de nuit se posait au sol.

Un jeune garçon qui n’avait pas plus de dix ans posa pied à terre. D’un simple mouvement du poignet, il fit disparaître son balai et ce fut comme s’il n’y avait jamais rien eu d’autre que de l’air à cet endroit. S’époussetant un peu, il daigna enfin poser son regard sur l’imposante bâtisse devant lui, invisible aux yeux des gens ordinaires.

Il observa les hautes tours, scruta le grand lac noir et vit la forêt touffue qui s’étendait plus loin. Difficile de comprendre ce qui différenciait Poudlard des autres châteaux. C’étaient les mêmes pierres, la même architecture, bref, rien d’extraordinaire.

Le jeune garçon sortit la lettre qu’il avait reçue quelques jours plus tôt de sa poche. Il avait promis à sa mère de revenir la voir dans le mois – cette gentille femme n’était pas brillante mais elle avait un bon cœur et elle aimait son fils, même si elle avait parfois du mal à comprendre qu’il ne pouvait pas rester auprès d’elle ; il était destiné à de grandes choses et ne pouvait se permettre de perdre une minute – mais il ne s’écoulerait sans doute pas trois jours avant qu’il ne retourne à elle. La lettre avait piqué sa curiosité, mais sans plus. Tout le monde parlait de cette « école pour sorciers » qui venait d’ouvrir, il aurait donc été stupide de ne pas aller voir par lui-même de quoi il retournait. Apprendrait-il quelque chose d’utile ici ? Probablement pas. Mais le garçon, qui n’était encore qu’un très jeune enfant, vraiment, ne se satisfaisait pas de suppositions ; sans expérimentation, il n’y avait pas de preuve tangible.

La lettre disait de se rendre sur les bords du lac – toute personne volant autour du château était sans doute traitée avec animosité, aussi le garçon crut sage de se plier à ces instructions.

Il descendit le promontoire rocheux sur lequel il avait atterri, se dirigeant de son pas léger d’enfant vers le lac. Arrivé au bord de l’eau, il attendit, s’attendant à voir une barque surgir de l’eau, mais ne vit rien sous la surface. Au lieu de cela, une lueur commença à flotter sur l’eau, au loin. Il était difficile de ne pas se sentir déçu lorsqu’une simple barque dirigée par un humain des plus banals – deux bras, deux jambes, une tête et un air d’abruti – arriva finalement devant lui.

\- Eh bien l’enfant, que fais-tu là ? lui demanda l’homme banal comme s’il s’adressait à un bambin égaré.

Le garçon n’en fut pas offensé ; après tout il ne serait pas traité avec le respect qu’on lui devait avant quelques années encore, et cet homme était loin d’être le premier à s’adresser ainsi à lui. Au moins était-il assez poli pour ne pas l’insulter ou ignorer son avis. Quelle épreuve cela avait été de convaincre le roi d’inspecter les fondations de son futur château pour y trouver les dragons endormis, l’autre fois ! Un enfant de quatre ans, aussi sage et habile de sa langue soit-il, n’imposait pas vraiment le respect. Quatre ans plus tard, le problème c’était à peine amélioré.

\- J’ai reçu une lettre, monsieur, me conviant ici pour étudier dans cette école. Auriez-vous l’amabilité de m’y conduire ?  
\- Une lettre ?

L’homme se gratta le crâne, qu’il avait dégarni, et loucha sur le garçon.

\- Tu n’es pas un peu trop jeune pour avoir été convoqué ? s’étonna-t-il.

Sans un mot, le jeune futur-élève sortit le bout de papier de sa poche et le lui montra.

L’homme prit la lettre et la fixa avec une intense concentration, comme si la réponse résolvant tous les problèmes sur terre pouvait s’y trouver.

Bien sûr il aurait été un peu plus convainquant s’il avait tenu le papier à l’endroit.

Enfin, son regard brumeux s’éclaira à la vue du blason des quatre directeurs.

\- Bon ben, monte donc ! lui déclara l’homme jovialement on lui rendant la lettre.

Le garçon s’exécuta et son hôte écarta la barque du bord du lac d’un grand coup de rame.

\- T’es tout de même bien jeune, marmonna-t-il.  
\- En effet.  
\- T’es pas venu avec tes parents ?  
\- Non.

Sa mère était moldue, son père était parti comme il était venu avant sa naissance; il n’avait pas besoin de s’attarder sur le sujet… Ni d’exposer sa vie privée.

\- Bah, tu te plairas bien ici. T’apprendras plein de choses ! Faire bouger des trucs à distance, allumer un feu d’un coup de bâton, faire exploser des choses… ânonna le vieil idiot.

Le garçon sentit une certaine tendresse l’envahir pour le moldu – parce qu’il était clairement moldu, ou alors il était encore plus stupide que ce qu’il n’en avait l’air – une telle innocence dans ses propos, une telle ignorance même !

Bien sûr, il était impossible pour son interlocuteur de savoir qu’il maîtrisait déjà la télékinésie à deux ans, la manipulation du feu à cinq et que « faire exploser des choses » n’avait rien de souhaitable (le chien du voisin aurait pu en témoigner s’il n’était pas mort trois ans plus tôt, explosé). Décidément, plus il avançait, moins il était convaincu que cette école pourrait lui apprendre quelque chose. De ce qu’il en savait, la divination n’était même pas au programme ! Malgré tout, un pressentiment étrange le poussait tout de même en avant. Peut-être serait-ce lui qui pourrait venir en aide à ces élèves ?

\- Mais dis-moi gamin, tu m’as pas dit ton nom ?  
\- Merlin. Mon nom est Merlin.


	3. Rita Skeeter

Les gens se pressaient sur le quai, des cris d’au revoir et de je t’aime lancés au vent. Au loin, le sifflet d’un autre train résonna, faisant sursauter la fillette. Elle resserra la prise sur sa valise de la main droite, et de la gauche, réajusta ses lunettes trop acérées. La monture lui blessait l’arête du nez, mais elle avait l’habitude.

 

Une boucle blonde lui tomba sur le front, et elle s’empressa de la recoller à son crâne avec une pince.

 

-        Allons, allons, Rita, ne me dis pas que tu as le trac ?

 

Rita se retourna vers sa mère dont les cheveux blonds peroxydés étaient le parfait reflet des siens.

 

-        Bien sûr que non Maman, rétorqua-t-elle en reniflant bruyamment pour marquer son dédain.

 

Elle espéra que cela masquerait aussi les larmes qui venaient lui piquer les yeux. Et si tout le monde l’ignorait ? Et si elle se retrouvait délaissée, complètement seule ? Elle comptait bien se faire un nom, un jour, et tout commençait aujourd’hui ! Elle ne pouvait pas échouer.

 

-        Bien, dans ce cas monte dans le train ! Et souviens-toi : si quelqu’un veut te faire du mal, soit la première à frapper !

 

Sa mère caressa sa joue, laissant traîner ses longs ongles sur sa peau, ce qui fit frissonner Rita, puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

 

-        Vas-y ma chérie. Oh, ma petite star a tellement grandi ! N’est-ce pas merveilleux ?

 

Rita lui répondit son sourire avec, elle l’espérait, assurance, puis se retourna vers le monstre de métal. Ça allait bien se passer.

 

Une fois à l’intérieur du ventre de la bête, elle se mit en quête d’un compartiment, serrant sa valise si fort que les jointures de ses mains en devenaient blanches.

 

_L’ambitieuse Rita Skeeter est d’ores et déjà en quête d’aventures_ , contait une petite voix dans sa tête, _évitant les obstacles_ , continua-t-elle alors qu’elle se plaquait contre un mur pour éviter de se heurter aux deux élèves plus âgés courant en sens inverse, _prête à gravir les montagnes dans sa quête…_ Non, répétition. _Prête à gravir des montagnes pour trouver la vérité !_ Oui, ça, ça sonnait mieux…

 

_S’aventurant dans ce milieu hostile, la jeune fille débordant de charmes était prête à tout pour atteindre son objectif glorieux ! Un sensationnel frisson, celui de la soif d’aven…_ Non, répétition, bon sang ! _Un sensationnel frisson, celui de la découverte, saisit tout son corps alors qu’elle s’approchait d…_

La narration s’interrompit brusquement dans sa tête alors qu’elle heurtait de plein fouet une fille qui sortait justement d’un compartiment sans prêter attention à l’endroit où elle mettait les pieds.

 

Rita se retrouva les quatre fers en l’air dans une position peu avantageuse et une douleur cuisante naissant à la base de son dos.

 

-        Regarde un peu où tu vas, déchet ! cracha la fille.

 

Rita la détailla. Cheveux noirs en bataille, position du dos très droite, un air de supériorité étalé sur un visage éclairé par deux grands yeux perçants, un uniforme de Serpentard… Elle ne devait pas avoir plus d’un an qu’elle.

 

_Était-ce ainsi que l’on se forgeait son premier ennemi juré ? Ah, ça, elle allait lui faire payer cet affront ! Comment pouvait-elle prétendre qu’il s’agissait de la faute de l’innocente et fraîche jeune fille ?_

 

_L’avenante aventurière ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer d’une cinglante invective…_

 

-        Tout va bien Bella ? demanda une voix douce à l’intérieur du compartiment.

-        Ce n’est rien, juste un… Petit désagrément, fit-elle en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux.

 

Et, juste comme ça, elle tourna les talons et s’éloigna sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

 

Rita resta là, scotchée au sol, la bouche encore entrouverte. Quoi ? Est-ce qu’elle venait juste de… l’ignorer complètement ?

 

Comment osait-elle la traiter comme un vulgaire moucheron ? Comment osait-elle la… la… la voir comme une personne invisible ! – _hm, à reformuler pour plus tard, ça n’avait pas beaucoup de sens…_ lui dit la petite voix, toujours active dans un coin de sa tête.

 

Oh, mais elle lui ferait payer cet affront, ça oui ! Elle ignorait peut-être encore qui elle était, mais Rita se jura que cette… Bella ? Elle se jura que cette Bella allait le regretter. Ah ! Elle lui ferait une de ces réputations ! Tout le monde la verrait comme une folle dingue, personne n’aurait plus envie de lui parler, et elle resterait seule et misérable, dans son coin, pendant que Rita rirait avec tout le monde de son ridicule !

 

Le sifflet du train résonna, strident à ses oreilles, arrachant Rita à ses pensées. Elle se releva brusquement, quittant enfin cette posture indigne, et se posta à la fenêtre, tâchant d’apercevoir sa mère.

 

Elle finit enfin par la repérer, alors que le train se mettait en marche. Elle se tenait sur le quai, agitant son mouchoir blanc dans sa direction. Toujours l’art de la dramatisation, sa petite Maman.

 

Quand le quai eut enfin disparu de son champs de vision, elle se remit en quête d’un compartiment, n’oubliant pas de reprendre sa valise bien en main.

 

Elle en trouva enfin un où trois filles, en première année comme elle au vu de leurs uniformes vierges, caquetaient déjà bruyamment. Rita les jaugea du regard. Bon, elles avaient l’air d’être un peu simplettes, mais Rita s’en accommoderait bien.

 

-        Salut ! lança-t-elle. Vous devinerez jamais ce que je viens d’entendre sur une des filles de deuxième…

 

Cette année allait être tout simplement Merveilleuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Je poste enfin quelque chose ! Plutôt en désespoir de cause à vrai dire ; mes autres projets n'avancent pas trop, alors je pense à me rabattre sur de courts OS... Enfin, c'est mieux que rien, alors bonne lecture !


End file.
